Love Diamond
by belbsttm
Summary: Just as a Diamond, this love is hard, but unbreakable, beautiful and concrete. And very rare. This happens between episodes 9 and 10, one day after Christmas. Spoilers of the whole season. I want to make many chapters, so this is just the beginning. Maybe I make this a very long fanfic because I love writing although I don't have much time to. Anyway, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

We were making out. And God helps me, Blaine was the hottest human being in the world at that moment. His abs were touching my chest so strongly, his tongue going so deep in my mouth, reaching my throat, and I could barely breathe. Getting hornier every second that passed, and he never been this attacked. Never. Then I started to wonder what had happened for **this** happens. But when I felt his dick hard on mine, all my thoughts just left and all I wanted to do was rip off his clothes and let him fuck me the hardest way he could. So as he did. He went down to my neck, sucking it off, when I was already trying to get rid of my pants and shirt. He left my body for a few seconds to take off his clothes, which he did so fast that I could never imagine he could ever do that. Unfortunately, I wasn't that fast, and I hadn't take off my shirt. He didn't handle and rent it. **That** I never imagined he would do. That was one of my favorite shirts and it was destroyed. But that didn't matter at the time, because with all of his rage and animal being, I couldn't even think.

That was the best sex we had ever had. And I mean it. After we finished it, he lied by my side on the pillow, when I started to talk.

"Jeez Blaine, what happened?"

"Hm?" He said, clueless.

"You were so… Energized! You have never been like this before, and God helps me if my father got home on the middle of this"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be so aggressive…"

"Why are you even apologizing? I just said that you never been with so much potential, I mean, it was great! Wonderful, actually. Some reason hided there?"

"Just the fact that I deeply love you and want to make you feel the greatest and hottest person in this world. Not that you're not. I just try to convince you of that" He said that, followed of a smile, that I couldn't help but respond it with another smile. He was so beautiful and his eyes were big and bright as the moon on a summer night, and he stared at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He always did that and it brought me every time the feeling of endless happiness. And I could be there the rest of my life, just staring at him. But I knew that there was something behind those words. Something he wasn't telling me. Which I would pull out.

"Sure" I smiled, "but no one stays like that for any reason. What's the big deal hm?"

He got up and started to wear his clothes. "I'm not telling you now. You'll have to wait. Can you do that?"

"Fine. But it better be fast. Or I might find out by myself…"

"Won't take any longer than this weekend. You're free Saturday and Sunday, right?"

"I guess so. Why? Taking me somewhere special?" I tried teasing him.

"You'll see. Just don't schedule any compromises for those two days. It's a big deal and I want you free to spend the night out. Is that possible, sir?" The last word sounded like he wanted to be a gentleman, but was also _You are coming with me and have no choice. _I tried to answer with the same charm and etiquette.

"Of course, mister. I shall do my best to convince my father"

"Great. Hey, my father is leaving tomorrow morning to that conference in Japan, got to go to my mom's dinner to tell him goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"But is still 5 p.m.! I thought dinner was around 8 or 7, not at 5!"

"Yeah, but my mom wanted me home by 4h30. I'm also sort of late. But I love you okay? Just relax. Prepare yourself for this weekend. Some bath suits maybe. Not that I pretend to keep them on very longer" he laughed "But seriously, I got to go. We leave at 6 p.m. tomorrow so, yeah, be ready"

"Fine. Love you" I leaned to his mouth and kissed him.

"Love you too. Bye sweetie" He left the bed after saying that, walked through the door, closed it and then he was left. Amazing how I already missed him and his curls and his lips and his body and… Him.

Although that, I wouldn't be upset. Just as he said, I should be ready for tomorrow. It was a Thursday evening and I wished it was already Friday night. Sigh, I was too curious to know what he had prepared to me. And even with Regionals coming closer, and the fact that I needed to practice, I didn't care at all. Let that whole pressure of practicing for Rachel. Me? I was going to pack my bag. Apparently, we were going to travel. But I needed to ask my father first. If he would give me his bless to go or not, I didn't care. I was still feeling the orgasm Blaine had just given me.

And there was _no_ _way_ someone would stop me from going to this travel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Friday Morning**

* * *

I woke up with the Sun hitting on my face. It was so hot and intense that I was sweating. It was grouse. Unless if it were, of course, with Blaine. I could have _that_ kind of sweat every day. The incredible part is that it was winter. Shouldn't be so hot like that.

I got up, still asleep like a zombie, took off my clothes and went straight to the shower. I started by cleaning my face, and there was a huge quantity of oil on it. It was really disgusting, not as the normal oil on the face that people usually have. It was a lot. If I didn't have my creams, I would stay on that shower for the rest of the day.

After finished, I putted my white shirt with the brown vest, blue jeans, my white shoes and went to the dressing table to make my hair and use my miraculous creams. When I got ready, picked my car keys and went to Blaine's house to catch him up.

I got early on the Anderson's house. Knowing my boyfriend, Blaine would take at least twenty five more minutes to be ready, so I would just wait there.

While waiting, I started to observe the house. Wow. I had never noted that they had so many security cameras. There were at least twenty on the outside. Imagine inside the house. And what a huge house! It had three floors and a garage, containing a jeep, a Ferrari and a BMW. Blaine had already showed me and that was hard to forget.

Looking more to the house, I could see creepers growing through the walls with some white flowers. I was going up with my eyes on their trail when I found the window of Blaine's room on the second floor. It was open, so I could see him there, picking up his shirt and changing in to them. But I guess he found out someone was watching him and closed the curtains, but immediately re-opened and looked down to my car. At first, he was interested and strained about the mobile. To give him a clue, I smile with my head out of the car; He smiled me back, waved and made a gest, trying to say 'I'll be down there in a minute'. And I couldn't help myself of looking at his non-gelled-bright-curly hair.

After five minutes, he was getting into the car, giving me a good morning kiss and after it, clicking the seat belt. I turned the keys and made the way to school. His hair was gelled at the moment.

"You got early!" He said enthusiastic.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you. Also, I woke up earlier this morning" I smile and he responded with another.

"I see… Well, since we're early, don't you want to stop somewhere, for just fifteen minutes… You know… So I can suck your mouth and neck. Or something else…" I didn't look at him in that moment, but I'm pretty sure he had a dirty smile on the face.

"As much as I'd love that" I made a pause to press the indicator button on the car to light up the left lantern, "You took a little bit longer to get changed than I expected, so we'd have just a couple of minutes. Five on the top. Sorry sweetie but we're going to make the school way. Maybe Monday."

"Fine" He was a little bit frustrated "I'm scheduling this for Monday, and I mean it. Be at my home earlier like today. I'll be ready." And then, he was determined.

"I was just kidding, but fine. By the way, my dad let me go to the travel. Also, I told him Rachel would be there. He doesn't have to know the whole truth, right?"]

"Kurt! You can't lie to your father; I thought you had a nice relation with each other!"

"I'm just kidding, course I didn't tell him that. But he got some nervous for knowing we're going to be there alone."

"Your father doesn't know we have sex?"

"No. And I don't pretend to tell him for a long time…"

"Wow. That's weird."

"Why?"

"Because even my father knows. Sure, he wasn't so acceptable but there's nothing he can do about it, and he already has realized that, so he just stopped caring about this kind of stuff."

I stopped the car instantaneously. His father knew? The father who tried to make Blaine more straight? The father who didn't support Blaine with his bullying problems? The father who avoided Blaine for a week after he told him he had a boyfriend?

I actually started to believe in apocalypse on that moment.

"Hm… Kurt?" I realized I lost myself in my thoughts and came back to real world.

"Oh. Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you won't get out of the car. We arrived school already, _driver_." The last word came with cherish and irony.

"Sure, I will. Yeah, let's go to the class."

We got out of the car and made our way to our lockers and after, class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Rachel's Words**

* * *

Have you ever been so excited for something, and then all the things before it happens sounds like an eternity? That was my day.

I was so excited for that trip, the secrets it was hiding, secrets Blaine was hiding, why he would suddenly schedule a wonderful travel in a normal weekend and why he wouldn't tell me where we would go. Yeah. Anxiety was killing me.

At least, the day was getting colder each every minute, so I wouldn't sweat like I was after wake up. Also, I had brought my sweater, so I would be just fine. The problem? The day was just getting boring.

Rachel and I had English class together, and how we were actually doing nothing on it, she started talking to me with messages through paper:

R - {Hey! Paying attention?}

K – {No way. She already gave us this subject. Apparently, it's just a review.}

R – {Great! So, Mercedes, Tina and I are going to shopping tonight. Wanna go?}

K – {No thanks. Already got plans. But why did she call you and not me?}

R – {I just got her text. Check your phone…}

Discretely, I picked my phone in my pocket and saw Mercedes' text inviting me to go shopping with her. I replied with 'sorry, already with plans sweetie. Maybe next time'. Then I wrote on the paper to Rachel:

K – {Yeah, I got it. Thirty minutes ago, actually}

R – {As I thought. Well, but what about these plans of you? What are you going to do?}

K – {Just plans}

R – {Right. Thought I was your friend. Good to know the truth}

K – {I'm just going on a travel, why do you care?}

R – {A travel? With WHO?!}

K – {Blaine. Why's that even important anyway?}

R – {Don't try to change the subject, Hummel. And it's just with him? That's awesome! Where're you going?}

K – {Thought it was the same LOL. Well, I don't know}

R – {Come on, Kurt! Tell me! You already told the biggest part of the history, didn't you?}

K – {I really don't know, he didn't tell me}

R – {Seriously? That's so romantic, omg! Where do you think he's taking you? And why so suddenly like that?}

K – {Yes and no idea}

R – {OMG. He's going to show you his love and devotion for you, omg this is so beautiful and romantic and pornographic *-*}

K – {Gosh, stop with that, Rachel!}

R – {I bet he's going to suck your dick so hard in a hot tub that you'll have two orgasms at the same time!}

K – {I'm done talking to you}

R – {Wait. What is something bad? What if he's just doing that to have a wonderful last weekend of you both together and then leaves? What if he's dying? What if he's going to break up with you theatrically? OMG. You can't go to this trip Kurt}

K – {Come on, don't be ridiculous. Also, the only one who would go to a travel to break up theatrically would be Jesse. Just forget it ok?}

R – {YOU. CAN'T. GO.}

K – {Of course. I'll just ignore you by now, ok?}

She looked at me mad after reading my answer, and then made a movement with the mouth, trying to say 'Don't go'. Unfortunately, she had influenced me. And I couldn't stop thinking in some bad reasons Blaine would have to take me to that travel all of a sudden.

The bell ringed indicating the lunch time. Finally! I don't think I could have handled another class.

I passed in my locker on the middle of the way, kept my books there and went to the refectory and found Finn, Noah, Mike and Blaine, discussing about something. They were making many gestures and speaking very loud. I tried to shut them up by speaking low and calm.

"Hello boys. What's happening?

Puck answered before everyone: "Mike said that Josh Melo is better than Christian Hofster, and Finn just agreed and that's-"

"…Definitely not truth." Blaine cutted Puck and continued the sentence "And they can't keep with thoughts like that. It's _wrong_" And then smiled.

"Of course Christian is better!"

"You're saying that just because you think he's cute, Kurt"

"Excuse me, but I don't give a shit on how he looks like. He took his team to the finals of that big championship, and Josh didn't even get there. That says something, doesn't it Finn?"

"First of all, you only know that because Burt told you, and second, his team lost the finals"

Blaine got in the way: "Only because they putted that Jefferson, which only got into the team because his father donated two hundred thousand dollars to the club"

"A good player is not interfered with by his partners. He's always ready for the worst" Mike said.

That was getting stupid. I wasn't the kind of person fascinated for soccer, so I just stopped them:

"Okay, shut up. Both are good. And you're all screaming. People are staring, just shut up"

They all looked around and saw people's eyes focused on them, then got ashamed and got back to their food, silently. I putted my lunch on the table, sited and started to eat too. Puckerman was the one who broke the silence.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to Fat Duck tomorrow? They opened the pool for everybody. We all could go!"

"I'm in", Finn said and Mike followed him, "Me too. It'll be great!"

Blaine and I didn't say a word as if we hadn't even listened Noah.

"Blaine, Kurt? What about you?"

We made many sounds like 'Hm' at the same time, embarrassed, trying to find an excuse so we wouldn't have to say our plans. So, I was the first one who manifested:

"I have some stuff to do this weekend, can't go, sorry"

"Yeah, I have some too. I got to go to my grandma's house, give a visit for her, you know?"

"Well, ok, guess it will be only the four of us"

"Four?"

"Yeah, I invited Sam too"

Speaking on him, he appeared there with Quinn, Artie and Brittany. Apparently, he heard the last part.

"What's about me?" He said, sitting down and putting his lunch on the table, followed by the other two when Puck answered.

"Fat Duck"

"Oh"

Then, Rachel got there, staring at me.

"Hello guys" Then looked to the others "You won't imagine what just happened! My cousin of Australia is coming to Ohio this week, and he is so great, I want you to meet him, you'll just love him! He comes here so rarely and I love him so much, we lived our childhood with each other, he is the best, oh my god I'm so excited!"

How she could speak in a velocity so fast, that I would never know.

"Great honey! But will he like me? I thought you said he was jealous…"

"Come on Finn, he'll just love you! And you all won't imagine what-"

I just turned off. She kept speaking, and there was conversation, but nothing seemed important. At least, not as important as Blaine's face, as if he had turned off too. Living in the world of the Moon. What the hell was he thinking? Why couldn't he just come talk to me? I was so curious, damn! When he realized that he was still alive, he looked at me staring at him and just smiled. The kind of smile that said _I love you so much_. Why was he making that look? Why Rachel didn't shut up? Geez.

I just waited for the end of the day.

* * *

It was 5 pm. I had left Blaine on his house thirty minutes ago and he would pass by mine to pick me up in fifteen minutes.

My bags were ready, I already had ate, got some cash, cellphone charged, documents on the wallet, shower taken and people on the house (at least the adults) were already knowing about my travel. Everything was ready, and I had nothing to do. The anxiously made I brush my teeth three times in less of ten minutes. Couldn't Blaine come faster? I had never been that way; I always had something to do. And suddenly, everything was turning around him. What had he done with me?

The clock was ticking slower each every second that passed. It looked like it was going to stop sometime. Finn was in the kitchen and asked me:

"Dude, what are you waiting for?"

"I am waiting the clock change the numbers."

"Of course. For…?"

"Not of your business."

"I won't tell anyone, come on."

I looked at him. What bad would happen if I told him?

"Blaine will be stopping by here to pick me up. He is taking me to a trip this weekend, so don't be scared if I don't come up with your milk before sleep time."

"I think I'll miss that." He laughed, but I knew he was serious too. "Where are you going?"

"He didn't tell me. Why people want to know where we're going? Come on, why is that even important to them know?"

"He didn't tell you? Wow. I would only do that with Rachel if it were to make a huge romantic trip with her…"

"Yeah, I got it. He will show his devotion and love and blah blah blah. You're not the first one to tell me that."

"Sorry. Don't be so mad. Want a hot dog? Just made one for myself."

"And full myself of fats and carbohydrates? No thanks. I'm fine here."

"Your choice."

He came by my side and turned on the TV. It was on FOX and was passing The Simpsons. Since I didn't have much to do, I just watched with him the episode. And how he laughed. Geez, it is funny, but not _that_ funny. And there were stupid commentaries in some parts, but in the general, it was cool.

Then I heard a horn on the street. When I went to see, it was Blaine's car. I picked my bags running, said goodbye to Finn and left. I got into his car, received a deep kiss, that lasted thirty seconds. It was really good.

"Hello darling. Ready for it?"

"I'm ready has been hours. Let's go."

He turned the car on and went on the way. I had a good feeling about the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Beginning**

* * *

It was around midnight when I felt the car stop. I was sleeping had been sort of 3 hours. I was awaken, but at the same time, sleeping. That point between both, when you can hear and know what's happening in the outside, but you can't open your eyes or even move. Yes, that's how I was.

I heard Blaine open the door of the car and close it. He left me alone in the car? But why? Why didn't he try to wake me up? I wouldn't get mad. I just didn't want to be alone.

After 10 minutes, I heard him opening the trunk of the car, pick something (probably the bags), close it and leave again. Then he came back again. This time, he opened my door and tried to wake me up very calm, sweet and with the voice low:

"Sweetie, come on. We arrived" He slowly shook my shoulder. "Heey, you're already going back to sleep. But it's in a bed, more comfy. Come on."

I used all my strengths to open the eyes, and still, they were half opened, half closed. I started to whisper:

"Hmm, what. Wanna sleep. Please"

"I'm taking you to bed so you can sleep better. Come on, I'll help you."

He held me through my shoulder, helped me to leave the car, and holding me, led me to a bed after going up some stairs and putted me there.

Then I was sleeping again.

* * *

I opened my eyes very slowly, trying to not burn my eyes with the clarity coming from the big window. When they were finally fully opened, I saw the beautiful face on the front of me: Blaine was sleeping like an angel. His hair was naturally curled and he was drooling on the pillow. An angel.

The room was just wonderful. The walls were yellow and the floor was covered with a beige carpet that imitated wood. There was a green armchair which it's cushioned had a pattern of flowers in a yellow background. On the side, there was a glass table with a vase of flowers on. The windows had curtains with the same pattern of the armchair, so as the pillows. There was also a brown bedside with a phone and a lampshade. And for finish, there were two frames behind the bed and a lamp with a fan on the ceiling.

Although, I was still trying to figure out where the heck I was. So, I tried to gather the facts: There was this big window with a view to the sky. Yes, the sky. But I bet there was sea behind it. Or maybe a lake. Yes, definitely was a lake, because, after all, we took the U.S. 30 W, toward Indiana. And as far as I remembered, no ocean had appeared there, so, definitely was a lake. But I just thought that because that was the only thing that crossed my mind. So I got up to be sure.

I shouldn't have done that. When I left the three blankets, I felt the room becoming South Pole. Damn, it was so cold that I didn't hang. I checked the window for a second – and actually it was a door to the balcony – and went back to the bed. And it was _so_ warm. But I was making so much noise, that Blaine woke up. He blinked his eyes and saw me trying to get warmed again.

"Hey, good morning" He said sleepy.

"Oh damn. I'm so sorry sweetie. Go back to sleep, I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Hey, relax. It's okay. In fact, I really needed to be woken up, or I would lose the whole day. It's 9 a.m. already. We're actually late."

"Late for what?"

"For the beginning of our wonderful trip." He yawned.

"Oh, of course. But I still think you should sleep more. You're tired from the driving."

"I have no rights to be tired. C'mon. Let's have breakfast."

* * *

We were at the table, eating the delightful food they served. I was eating the same Blaine was: Belgian waffles with strawberries and mulberries, accompanied of grape juice.

And the food wasn't the only thing that was perfect. The table had a white towel with a green lampshade. The chairs were green too, with the contour beige. The walls were the same color that the room's; the carpet on the floor was green and had draws of red flowers. The curtains had the same flowers with a white background. The chandeliers were golden, with many lights in a same structure. And also had a view to the lake.

Gosh, it was so beautiful.

"Appreciating the meal? You're very quiet."

"Honestly I loved these pancakes. I'm trying to get every flavor it has. And this juice… How do they do these simple meals become so good? Seriously, do they have weeds or spells?"

He laughed. "I'll go for the spells. Not even weeds can be as great as a fairy cooker."

"Why I'm not surprised?" I smiled and he replied. "But I have a question for you that is tormenting me since I woke up."

"Send it."

"Where the hell are we? I mean, this looks like a modern Disney tale at the same moment it looks like one of the pictures of my wedding magazines."

He laughed even more. "Oh. That's what you want to know. Haha. I thought I was in trouble, but is just my baby penguin's curiosity!"

I looked at him with my face that said _Shut up and tell me now what I want to know or you'll be in trouble_. He knew me already so he didn't wait much to tell me.

"Well honey, we are in the _Geneva Inn_, on Geneva Lake. Wisconsin. A six hours driving from Ohio. And don't forget the three hundred eleven miles drive."

"WHAT THE HELL BLAINE!" I realized I started to scream and people started to look, so I just decreased my voice. "You drived for _six_ hours to pass through three states to get to a hotel you can't afford to? But why? Is there a celebration I'm forgetting about?"

"First of all, you forget a celebration or an important date means the end of the world. Second, you'll know soon. I promise, it won't take any longer than tonight." He drank some juice. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Of course. Why would you tell me anyway?"

"I will. Just wait for it."

If there was a way of making me more anxious, I'd never know. Until that night.

* * *

We made so many things that day. We strolled on a boat, walked on a bicycle for two, swam in the lake – naked -, played golf, went on a horseback riding and walked through the forest. I had all the reasons in the world to believe in God at that moment, because besides doing all of that with the person I most love in the world, it was amazingly and miraculously hot. Well, not that hot. But hot enough to swim in the lake and not die. We even asked to a worker, he said the snow melted a week ago and didn't come back.

What the hell?

* * *

We dinned filet mignon followed of a wonderful crème Brulée. After eating, we joined the couples dancing on the middle of the restaurant, with the live music.

He grabbed my waist and I grabbed his shoulders, then we slowly danced, following the slow music being played.

"What a wonderful day" I whispered.

"Couldn't be better without you. Wouldn't even get close of it." He whispered back.

"Especially the lake!"

He laughed with the voice low. "Definitely, the lake wouldn't happen without you. Unless I had brought Rachel."

"I bet she would love it." Then we laughed at the same time. He putted his head laid on my shoulder and whispered in my ear:

"I love you. I love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. _I love you_."

"I love you too. I really do."

"Can I kiss you Kurt?"

"W-What?" He got his head back to look at me. "I mean, why are you asking me? I thought we were dating for almost a year! You never asked if you could kiss me. Why would you now?"

"We're in public. I never kissed you in public before. I know how you feel about it. I have feels about it. It's scary. I know we're both scared that someone comes and hit us just because we kissed. So yes, I really need to ask you. It's important to me that you're not uncomfortable with it."

"I think this answers your doubt." I went for his lips and kissed him. In the middle of the room, with dozens of people there. And it felt great.

When I left his lips, nothing happened. Not even a comment. Everything was just normal as before. Besides the fact that I finally kissed my boyfriend in public.

"Wow. God. That was…"

"Fantastic?" I smiled.

"No, fantastic is not the word I'm looking for. It was better than that. How brave you are. Goodness. I'm going to do that again. In Lima, if you allow me."

"Mr. Anderson. I allow you to kiss me everywhere at any time. Except in the bed, of course. There, you are obligated to suck my mouth until I stop breathing. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Yes it is." Then we both smiled and laughed. But I didn't feel like that was the thing he took me there. No. He would do something else. I could feel. But that was not the time to worry about it. It was time to worry about the dance steps to make with the new agitated music that started to play.

We were fantastic there.

* * *

It was 9 p.m. when Blaine told me it was time to leave. Honestly, I got a little upset, but the only reason he would want to leave the great party so soon was the surprise. The thing he was waiting for since Thursday night. I got excited. Like, really excited. _What is he going to do?_ I thought. _What is going to happen?_.

He took me to the lawn on the front of the lake. We sited on a bench that was there and held our hands. Then, he started to talk.

"Tell me Kurt. Do you like being here? Do you like being with me?"

"Are you really making me this question? Well, I'll answer: I love being here with you more than anything in the world. Honestly, I don't care about the place. I could be right now on garbage. If I were with you, I'd be happy. Well, not exactly. I would hate to see you on the garbage." I smiled. "But seriously. I could give up of everything for you. I would give up of my whole life to be with you. I would give my life to keep you safe. I would do _anything_ for you. I mean it. Why do you even ask?"

"Because I love to hear you telling me how deeply you love me. Even if I already know it. Sorry for that. It's just… _I love it_."

"Oh, I know. I understand you."

"Kurt." At that moment, I felt something I never felt. A presentiment. A good one. And I had no idea what was that. As long as he talked, stronger that feeling went. "You see, before I went to Dalton, I was bullied. Just as you were. But I had no one. My friends stopped talking to me. My parents didn't truly accept who I was, even if they told they did. My brother couldn't help me, he was busy building his career in L.A., and I didn't want to bother him, so I only told the story to him three months ago.

Then I went to Dalton. Yay. My life would finally change. I had new friends, new reputation, and new feelings. But lots of times I felt alone. The guys had their girlfriends, so they went out with them every time; I rarely saw them out of school. And when I had company, we talked about normal stuff like sports, news, music, school. You get it. But I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone about my feelings. Sometimes, I just needed someone to talk to, but the person never appeared. Then I met you. The wonderful guy, who loved talking about fashion, Broadway musicals, books, romantic things, scarves." We both laughed at that comment. Then he continued. "But although all, he needed me. He needed Blaine. I couldn't be replaced. It had to be me to help him. That was a feeling that I never had. I was needed. I was useful. Someone desperately needed me and if I failed, would be the end. So I helped you. And that sort of helped me. We did talk about feelings. About things that affect us. And that, Kurt. That was wonderful. You changed my life. The day I declared to you, I don't know why I did it. I was so terrified, thinking you would reject me. That you would say 'back off'. And it doesn't matter that I was so scared, because it happened. My soul was possessed by angels and I kissed you. That was the happiest day of my life so far. You are the love of my life. You are the oxygen that I breathe. You are the heart that pumps my blood. And I just feel that life isn't worth without you anymore."

He crouched on his knees, took a box out of his pocket and opened it to me.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

* * *

Here is the website of "The Genneva Inn": www(*)genevainn(*)com

I thought it was inspirational and gorgeous, so I used on the story. I don't own it.

* * *

**Guys, I'm sorry for the waiting. I'm in a test week, and I've been studying every days until midnight. Didn't have time to finish it. The last test is at thursday, so after it, I'll try to post two more chapters (cool as this one xD).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Never thought I'd have a reader, so this means a lot to me. Thank you. Give ideas to the story if you want to!**

**Bye =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Two Hands**

* * *

He opened that box. That white tiny beautiful box. He opened it. And there was a thing much more beautiful inside. A ring. Not just a normal ring. A diamond ring.

The ring was white gold with a diamond stuck on top. Around him there were two Celtic ornaments in silver. That was a big diamond.

At that moment, million questions passed through my head. _Where the hell would he buy that ring? How would he buy that ring? Was it stolen? Of course not. A gift maybe? Probably. It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that I would love to say yes, but that would be really selfish for two simple reasons: first, I didn't have a ring to give him back, and even if I did, it wouldn't be as gorgeous and as expensive as this one. Second, I would be stealing his youth. He had so much more to live. So much more to see. I couldn't hold him with me. And yes. Yes I'll marry you, your dumbass. I love you so much that I would marry you right now. Let's go to New York and get married. Let's go. But no. Have you even considered this, idiot? Stupid gorgeous idiot Blaine. Have you actually considered this?_

"…Kurt?"

I realized I was thinking for too long. But words didn't come out. I couldn't talk.

"Are you ok? Because accepting this is not an obligation. I won't rush things if you don't want to. I'm sorry if this is too soon but look. I thought about this, millions of times. Yes, I considered the fact that you're going to New York next year and I'm staying in Ohio. But I have a plan. And plans too. For our future, Kurt. Thinking about this led me to my porns. And I have some really great. But after watching them, I just couldn't imagine myself with those actors, with people that I've already seen. When I could, it was disgusting. The only good thoughts were with you. And honestly? I don't want to see anything else but you."

I was shocked. It was like he had read my mind. _How did you do that Blaine, how?_

"And I repeat, this is not an obligation. Don't be forced to do what you don't wa-"

"Yes" I interrupted him. "Yes Blaine."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll marry you. I'll marry you, Blaine."

The smile that I saw in his face was exactly like the one at our first kiss. A little embarrassed but as the happiest person in the Earth.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I smiled to him and made him more embarrassed. He was so cute.

He grabbed my hand by the ring finger, took the ring out of the box and putted on it. And I couldn't let but think how gorgeous my hand was with that ring. But most of all, it stayed better with his hand on mine.

* * *

It was 5 p.m. when we left the hotel to go home. We should've left earlier, but the trip was so wonderful that we made our best to be late. No regrets. Especially after that sex we had on the woods.

After 3 hours of Blaine driving that car, he was already tired. I convinced him to change seats and let me drive. This way, he slept the rest of the ride and I only drived. I left him in his house around 23 p.m.. He wouldn't need his car, since I would pick him up on the next morning.

When I got home, the first thing I did was take off my ring. Even I loving wearing it, if my father found out, if anyone found out, I would be screwed. So as Blaine. It didn't matter. Soon enough I would buy a necklace to put the ring on it, so I could use it and no one would even suspect. A great plan.

My father was waiting me in the living room when I opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Do you have idea of what time is it?"

"Hm, Hi dad." I closed the door and locked. "Sorry. We got stocked in a piece of the road for a while, and also left a little bit later of what we agreed on. I'm very, very sorry."

"Doesn't look like you are." He sighed. "Just go to your room. We'll talk in the morning."

"Goodnight dad." Then I smiled to him and went upstairs when he said goodnight back.

I changed my clothes to my pajamas and went to sleep. I never had been that happy. All I could imagine was Blaine lying with me. Telling me goodnight. Kissing me goodnight. And then, holding our hands together. Just as we should be.

* * *

**So, my tests week is over. Tomorrow more chapters. Thanks for reading. Bye**

* * *

**The ring Blaine gave to Kurt: cache(*)jezebel(*)com/assets/images/39/2009/01/Trinity-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-Yellow(*)jpg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Routine**

* * *

The day passed really fast. I focused a lot on the classes that I had, was with the homework in day, and had the usual lunch that I always had with my friends. Everything was just as the usual routine. Nothing had changed. Except that actually had.

I was feeling different that Monday. It looked like the world was different. I felt happier, even at the sad moments. When that bully of the soccer team went to slushy us, I didn't care. Of course, I was used to getting slushies but they always gave me headaches, dirtied my clothes and they were really, really cold. But that one? Didn't even hurt. I was just fine. It didn't matter. I cleaned myself and went back to the routine. I'll admit that I thought a lot in Blaine. But when didn't I? Perfection must be remembered.

Anyway, something weird happened later. I was sitting next to Blaine on Glee Club, participating of the talk the guys were having until Mr. Schue get in there. He told Finn hit the drummers, came running in to the choir room, wrote on the board "Marry Me" and then gave the news: he was going to propose Emma.

That was like a hit on me. _Wait. What do you mean with you're gonna propose her? No no no, I'm getting married, not you. I'll do this first, I got that first. You won't win this._ Of course. Blaine and I showed to be happy, but I'm almost sure he thought the same I did. But the worst: they had already won. We couldn't get married in Ohio, gay marriage is forbidden there. So, we would have to wait until we got in New York. But Blaine was a year younger than me; he would have to wait at least one more year to leave Lima. And anything can happen in a year. We would have to be strong.

Will asked us to think about an epic way to propose Emma. We could use music, dance, a dinner, clichés, anything. But it had to be perfect. Even though I had the most perfect proposal from the most perfect person in the world, I could help him with the most second proposal. Wouldn't be that bad. He always helped us, we could help us too. But the ring. He had to choose a good ring. If he picked one made of candies… Well, I don't think he would be that stupid. So, I accepted. Or at least didn't contradict.

* * *

I spent Monday noon alone. Blaine went with the guys to show the idea of showing Emma his hips and how they looked like Mick Jagger's. They called me too but I didn't want to go. First, I knew it wouldn't be of any use, it was just a stupid idea to show the hot side of Mr. Schue, but he and Mrs. Pillsbury didn't even had sex together. And they still thought that was a good idea.

So I went home and stayed practicing my cooking. Blaine would come to dine that Friday and had been weeks I wanted to make this delicious plate I saw on Top Chef. It was called "Paella à Valenciana". A mix of sea fruits with rice and some vegetables. It looked like delicious, but I still was learning how to do it. Since no one would be home soon, I took that time to practice.

* * *

Rachel called me to present the music "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" to Mr. Schue. Again, I refused. That music was stupid, because even that people sort of fall in love for someone even though they never saw each other, it doesn't mean you knew since the beginning you both would be together. And seriously? Not even Rachel, Santana, Mercedes or Tina had passed for that. Actually, at first, Tina stayed with Mike because of his biceps, Sam took a year to have a "summer love" with Mercedes, Rachel was maltreated by Finn and Quinn and Santana used Brittany when she didn't have anyone to make out with. And remembering the fact that Will wasn't all love with Emma since the beginning. He barely talked to her when they met. If there was a song that represented the lie they lived, well, that was the song.

Also, Finn helped Will to buy the engagement ring in Tuesday. The girls sang the song in Wednesday. And we found out in the same day that Artie had gone out with Becky. It sounded weird at first. And at second. But it didn't matter. Wasn't of my business, neither of anyone in Glee Club. But what did they do? They butted in, which made Artie get mad at us. That would pass, but still, was stupid what they did. And my father and Carole got home fighting because Finn wanted to be a soldier. That would be something they would discuss later with him, but at first they would just fight with each other. How smart that.

* * *

I went with Rachel and Finn in Breadsticks Thursday noon. We were all depressed. Actually, I was more depressed because Rachel made me. She started talking about NYADA and how it would be super hard to even get the audition, that we wouldn't even pass and she would spent the rest of her life in Ohio working at Lima Bean with a horrible payment, killing herself to pay the bills of the month. Yes, I think I got a bit depressed.

We started to discuss about future. Finn started:

"I know why my dreams never come true. I have loser DNA."

"I want to feel sorry about myself too. I have the same chances to get in to NYADA as the same as being Stanley in "A Street Called Sin"." I said.

To make things worse, Rachel came up with this:

"They sent the letters to the finalists of NYADA today and I already saw on the internet that there are people who received it."

"Have you got one?" Finn asked (as a fool)

"No and I'm not even going to. Figgins included the suspension on my file"

There was a small pause on the table until I said, already down:

"Screw this. I'm gonna get a cheesecake. The future used to be such an abstract idea. The dream was enough, you know? And now the future has the nerve to show up and is expecting us to do something and is not interested in giving a hand…"

Rachel expressed her fear. She thought the world would care about us. Sure. Just as the world cares about the poor and the peace. I tried to get her and Finn cheesecakes too. Gosh, the waitress just didn't show up!

We stayed there for a couple of hours and went home. Tired, I went straight to my bed and slept.

Screw homework.

* * *

Next day, Rachel sang the song "Without You". It was beautiful, but she totally blew it up by kissing Finn in the end. Seriously? Did they need that?

After all, Will didn't pick any of the songs that were putted to him to choose. Until Sam come up with the idea of singing "We Found Love", of Rihanna, in the pool, with the help of the synchronized swimming team. It was great actually. I didn't get in a pool had been a good time.

Emma said yes, as we knew she would, bla bla bla. Let me skip to the important part. The dinner at night, which was awesome.

* * *

My "Paella à Valenciana" got wonderful. They all loved it. They all repeated too. I have to admit, I did that too. It was really, really great. Carole had made the dessert: a chocolate soufflé with strawberries. It was great too.

After diner, we played a board game: Trivia Pursuit. Who won? Me, the incredible Kurt Hummel. Just kidding. Carole was the winner, but I needed just one more piece to get the 1st place. Many times I looked at Blaine to see if he was comfortable. Yes, he had gone to my place a few times, but still, he may not get as comfortable as I got. That wasn't his family. Although that, he felt like home. Like a real home, not his house where he didn't use to even talk much with his parents. I was happy he felt that.

After the game, we watched a movie. As it went through the scenes, people left. First was my dad. Then, Finn. After, Carole. So, Blaine and I got alone. In a couch. Could I avoid that? No. We definitely started to make out. Between kisses, we started to talk.

"Your plate was wonderful. What did you put in there?"

"My dick?"

"So is that tasting as good as that plate? Damn, I need to prove it." He started to go down on me, but I stopped him.

"Blaine. My parents are home. Finn is home. And we are in the living room. Sorry. Unless this house is empty, I won't let you suck me in the living room."

"Fine. But it was really good. The plate. You too." He smiled and I replied.

"I was just practicing to when we get married. If I don't cook for you, or you'll starve and die, or you'll get obese. You need me."

"Why would I get obese?"

"Chinese food. There's lots of that in New York. Especially delivery food."

"Oh. Well, remember me to get you a wonderful stove. You'll need it. Blaine gets really hungry."

"We'll buy a huge stove so I can make you a huge meal. Is that a deal?"

"Sure. And by the way, changing the subject, this necklace with the ring I gave to you makes you really hot."

"I'll remember that"

We went back to make out. But something we didn't know and found out later was that Carole was standing on the start of the stairs while we talked. She only came back to get a tea and heard a talk she wasn't supposed to. She went there only to get a tea.

* * *

**Guys, seriously, sorry for taking too long to updated it. I got sick this week, was indisposed and couldn't finish yesterday. But I hope you like this chapter.**

**Bye =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Happiness**

* * *

Blaine could be blind. I just didn't go after Sebastian to take care of my love. But I appreciate I didn't. Perhaps I'd put a piece of glass on his ass with fire, and then wait it to explode. Definitely, not going after him was a good idea.

He would have to do a surgery now, and if he didn't, well, he could get actually blind. I blamed myself for this. The slushy full of coarse salt was meant to be thrown on me, not him. I should be doing the surgery, not him. Every days I went to his house, hurt me just by seeing his eye. But I knew he would pass through it. So was I.

* * *

I got in to his room and seated on the armchair that was on the side of his bed. I brought a movie to us watch, _Yes Sr._. It was old, but a comedy movie would be nice to see.

When I entered in the room, I showed him the movie.

"Brought us _Yes Sr._ to watch. What do you think?"

"Seems nice. But I'd rather to watch it with you by my side."

"I'll be by your side. On the armchair."

"No, I mean, by my side on the bed. Holding me. Since I can't leave bed, unless to go to the bathroom, because I may destroy my eye completely, we haven't holded each other much. It's been two days and I'm freaking out. I need human touch. I need Kurt's touch."

"Of course you need." I smiled, ironically.

"I'm serious. If you don't lay by my side today, I'll leave my bedroom and will go to the kitchen to put my eye very close of those pointed knifes."

"Fine. I will. But what about your parents?"

"Who cares? They know we have sex Kurt! It would be worse if we were at your house. Seriously, that's not a problem."

"Oh I forgot that. Still think was stupid that you told them."

"Oh please! I bet you're proud of me."

"Sort of. But still, Blaine. I don't even know if your mother can look me on my face. She avoids doing that. I swear."

"She's not avoiding you. And even if she is, it'll pass soon enough. Just relax."

"Great."

I turned on his television and putted the movie on the DVD Player. He had the remote control on his nap. I made myself home, took off my shoes and socks and went lay on his side. He covered me with the blanket he was using. It was really soft. I loved that blanket. But I could swear it was softer when we had our "first time".

After fifteen minutes of movie, he laid on my lap, hugging me. I slipped a little on the pillows and got a little lying, a little sitting. It was confortable. It was romantic. It was wonderful. I felt like we were married right then. I guess it was the best moment of my week.

* * *

We both slept before thirty minutes of movie. What a great nap. His mom found us holding each other on the bed and left us there for more an hour, but then got late and she had to wake me up to go home before my dad call and ask for me.

The moment I left Blaine, I already missed him.

* * *

Two weeks later I went to Rachel's house with Mercedes for a sleepover. We watched _Eclipse_. On the middle of it, Rachel stopped the movie to tell us something. Something big, something important. She was engaged to Finn.

I was open-mouthed. How? Why? When? Why, again? Honestly, I thought it was a huge mistake. No, she and Finn weren't like Blaine and I. They were always fighting and I'm pretty sure they broke up three times. At that time. If I had some arguments with Blaine? Sure, but never went through our minds to break up. It was a huge mistake for them.

Mercedes came talk to me that night. I was reading an old Vogue I found in Rachel's room.

"Kurt, what do you think about this?"

"I think this is pretty old. I guess it's from five years ago."

"Not the magazine, Rachel's engagement! And by the way, it's from six years ago."

I closed the magazine and turned to her.

"Look, I think it's a huge mistake. They don't know what they want yet. They don't have plans for the future. I mean, where Finn is going to, anyway? What if he doesn't want to go to New York? And what about their break ups? There were like three or something close of it, and Rachel is so bossy with Finn, he does anything she wants to, that is stupid and doesn't make a person happy."

"I guess they were two. And I must agree with you. This isn't going to work. They're so young, you know?"

"I don't think the age is the problem. The problem is that they're not ready for it yet."

"But we can't change anything, so I would like to point two things: first, we must stop them as fast as we can. Second, the ring he gave her doesn't even have jewelry. That's not a real engagement ring."

"I'll have to agree with you in both points. I mean, what engagement ring doesn't have jewelry?"

He laughed a lot that night. It was really fun, after all. But the conversation made me think: How did Blaine get a ring that was just as expensive as a house?

* * *

Blaine was recovering from his surgery in his house. More specifically, in his bedroom. I went there every time I could, but I was limited to two visits on the week, because apparently, he needed to have some rest and I going there wasn't helping.

"Hello, sweetie. How's that eye?"

"Heeeeeeey! Kurtiee. My my Kurt!"

"Oh gosh. Are you doped?"

"I guesssssss... Hey hey! Why didn't you come here yesterday? Why Kurt, why? Tell me or I'm gonna cry!"

"You don't need to do that." I seated on his side. "I didn't come because you need to have some rest. Every time I appear you stay up and full of energy. Is better if I just come here once in a while until you're fine."

"What a lie! Hey, come here tomorrow, I'll put the stair on the window so you can come up and daddy and mommy won't see you!"

"Sorry, but they're right and I agree with them. You must have some rest."

He made a sad puppy face.

"Don't come with that up on me. It won't work."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeease! I need youu!"

"Not for now. When you get fully recovered I'll see you every day, I promise. And Blaine, even you being doped, I need to ask you this."

"Say it, sweet coconut!"

He never called me that. It was funny. "Do you know the ring you gave me? When you proposed me?"

"Yes, yes I do Sr.!"

"I was wondering... Where did you get it? I doubt your parents give you enough money to pay for this."

"Ohhh. That's not mine."

"WHAT?"

"It's from my great grandfather! What a cool guy… He stole it when he was a teenager! It's a treasure of our family, passed from father to son. My mom gave to me, since she was the daughter who received it from my grandpa."

"So this is stolen?"

"Yep. From a museum. Or from the king. Or the president. I don't know. It doesn't matter. It shines! It's so bright… I LOVE IT!"

"Yeah, I got it sweet. Well, it's some old, I guess."

"It has a million years! It exists for this long!" He opened his arms to the maximum to represent the quantity he was trying to tell me. "Hey Kurtie… Hug me?"

"Sure, baby."

I hugged him really tight. He holded me for ten minutes maybe. I realized how much I loved him, how much he loved me and how much happiness I had.

I wanted that moment to last forever. I could live as happy as that for eternity.

* * *

**A note: I might skip the whole season three and get to the end on the next chapter. You know what happens on it, so as I. I want to write things from the new episodes that are coming. I'll try to make the passage as natural as possible.**

**Thanks for reading =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Big Brother**

* * *

Blaine's brother was amazing. He was actually gorgeous. His eyes were a mix of green and blue, his beard was charming, the nose was proportional to the face and he had a beautiful smile. He was amazing.

So amazing I forgot Blaine was a hundred times more amazing than him.

I didn't pay much attention to my boyfriend for a while until he started to scream for no apparent reason, while we were eating delivered food:

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THESE POTATOES SUCK! THEY AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH. THE RESTAURANT IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS SHIT, THEY WILL SEE! WHERE'S THE PHONE?"

"Blaine, are you ok? These are the same potatoes of always." I tried to calm him down.

"NO THEY ARE NOT. THEY ARE DIFFERENT. THEY AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH. YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT. THOSE GUYS DON'T HAVE TO GIVE THE MONEY BACK, BUT THEY'LL LISTEN HOW THESE POTATOES SUCK."

"But why? And they seem completely normal to me. I think you're overreacting."

"Of course I'm overreacting. That's what I always do. Why don't you tell to the restaurant's people HOW I OVERREACT? WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT?"

"What are you even saying? You never stay like this, I never said you did, you're just overreacting now! Why are you screaming?" My voice was getting louder.

"BECAUSE POTATOES MUST BE PERFECT. SOMEONE SHOULD TELL THEM WHAT THEY COULD DO TO GET BETTER INSTEAD OF JUST TELL THE POTATOES OF THE OTHER RESTAURANT ARE BETTER!"

"W-What?"

"It's not fair. They deserve more than this, don't they?" He was finally calming down, but it wasn't in a good way. He had the voice tone he made when he was about to cry.

"Hey, hey, come here." I sat down on his bed and gave space to him sit by my side. After he sat, I continued. "This isn't about the potatoes, is it?"

"No." He was whispering with the same tone of before.

"Are you mad at me? You sound like you are. Could you tell me what is?"

"Is not you."

"Then is who? Santa Claus? Come on Blaine, tell me."

"Is NOT you."

"If it weren't me, you'd tell me who was and why you're upset instead of screaming."

He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until he answered me.

"Is Cooper."

"Has he done something?"

"Appeared." I made him a face that asked an explanation. "It's just… He is so gorgeous to everyone, so beautiful, talented, well successful. And Blaine? What is Blaine compared to him? While Cooper won two nationals when he was in high school, Blaine has won none. Cooper has a wonderful hair, Blaine needs two pounds of gel on to make it straight. Cooper can have kids, Blaine can't. Who am I, anyway?"

I realized what I had been doing all that time. I told Blaine how his brother was wonderful and barely talked to Blaine about something else. I asked him if I could go to his house for a dinner to know his brother. I wanted to find out more about his gorgeous brother. It made Blaine think he was nothing. That he wasn't worth anymore. And I never meant to do that.

"Oh my gosh Blaine, I'm so sorry." Now _I_ was the one whispering. He kept quiet so I continued. "I didn't realize it. I was so deluded. I didn't see what I was doing."

"What?"

"You're talking about me saying all those comments about how wonderful Cooper is and obfuscating you, isn't it?"

"Something of that, but is not the biggest deal. I was already seeing that coming. The problem is that Cooper and my parents always put me down. They show how Coop is better, how he did much more than I did. Except the part of having kids. That was just my parents. But still. When Coop comes to the town, all of them highlight my defects. Is so annoying. I know that I'm not as good as my brother but they don't have to throw that on my face."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up. Seriously. You're just saying bullshit."

"Oh that's great. Another one. I didn't know you joined the club so fast."

"You're so dummy. Blaine, first of all, you're not worse than your brother. In fact, I think you were much better than him when you sang _Hungry Like the Wolf_. Second, you're way hotter than him. He may have some biceps and abs, but you have it too. And they're highlighted with your height – this is not a criticism, is a compliment. And to you remember, this year isn't done yet. We are gonna win nationals and you gonna be a star. I assure you. Now, will you shut up with that stupidity, because you're totally awesome!"

He didn't say anything, only smiled. I went for a kiss, which was over really quickly. He wasn't kissing me much lately. I would talk to him about it later. But not as soon as I thought I would.

We went back to eating, and he didn't complain about the potatoes again. That was good.

* * *

Four days later, we were saying goodbye to Cooper on the airport. He had job to do in L.A.. He hugged me and whispered in my ear "Welcome to the family, bro." It made me happy. He considered me as part of the family.

When he hugged Blaine, he gave him a box with a bowtie inside. None of them told me at the moment what was. The present was meant to impress me in a super romantic dinner Blaine and I would have, all paid in Breadstix.

After all, he was a good brother. A nice person. He had my Skype and Facebook accounts, so we could get in touch. He wanted to know me better. I accepted the proposal.

At that moment I didn't care if he was a superstar or a thief. He was Blaine's brother. My boyfriend's brother. My fiancée's brother. Just that.

* * *

**I am entering in a test's week so I'll do my best to make a new chapter tomorrow more meaningful. This was really short and useless. Just trying to make progression in the history. Excited to finish this season three part. My creativity is in another stuff like the episode four of the fourth season. And hiatus. I better go. Bye =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Reconciliation**

* * *

Blaine had been weird for weeks. First of all, he refused all my tries of scheduling a make out session. Second, he wasn't talking to me much as he used to. Every time he had a problem, that he was hurt or something, he always came talk to me about it. He didn't do that anymore. And third, he barely listened me. I said something, he pretended he heard saying "uh", "cool", "nice", and then went back to dreaming awaken. Until that week.

I don't think that Chandler was a bad thing. Actually, it was great he showed up. I'm not the kind of guy who receives many flirts from people, especially in Ohio. But Chandler? He made all of the complements I never thought I would get in my life in less than a minute. He was great. And when he asked my phone number, I thought _Why not? It's harmless. _Wasn't that the same thing Blaine thought about Sebastian?

But when Blaine found my phone with all of those texts from Chandler, saying suggestive things about me, to me, he got nuts. He screamed with me, he showed me how hurt he was and I just couldn't see why he was so mad. Chandler was just a friend, right? Blaine did worse when he was friends with Sebastian and he was the one who caused that. After all, I only kept texting with Chandler because Blaine didn't say those things to me anymore, he didn't have more passion as he had in the past. He didn't have any right to be angry.

These were the arguments I used against my father when he found out the whole story and came talk to me.

"Kurt, you can't use these things to justify what you're doing! It's obvious that this Chandler wants something else with you. And you're letting he think that. It's not fair to him neither to Blaine. And look at that! One of them got out hurt!"

"Come on dad, give a help in here. Last time Blaine kissed me was two weeks ago. And I'm not so sure if that could be counted as a kiss."

"So just because Carole went out on a trip for a couple of weeks means I can hang out and have sex with another women?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"No, you're saying that just because Blaine isn't as nice as he was before and a guy is, you can talk to this guy about being boyfriends, just as a joke. Well Kurt, it doesn't seem as a joke anymore."

"And what am I supposed to do? Drag Blaine to a dark room, away from civilization and threat him to death unless he compliments me?"

"No. You should stop acting like a child and go talk to him to find out what is the problem between you both instead of just complaining how idiot he was for singing a song of cheating. And by the way, I support him in this last one."

I was speechless. My dad was a good adviser. I didn't (and I shouldn't) have any arguments against his words. But I got mad too with the last part. Blaine wasn't right by exposing our relationship in Glee Club. If he had a problem, he should have came and talked to me, not singing about it to everyone (although I didn't talk to him about the way he was acting).

I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. In the fifth call, he ignored after two rangs. I finally gave up and went to do my math homework. And that was super boring. I mean, how is it possible to do homework when you have a hammer pounding in your head? So I got an idea.

I decided to sing him _If I Don't Have You_ for week's homework in Glee. He had exposed us both anyway, that wouldn't make difference.

I practiced It a lot. At eleven o'clock, my dad sent me to bed and I did. The next day would be a long day.

* * *

We were leaving the stage after singing _My Love Is Your Love_ with the Glee Club when I asked Blaine, in private:

"Are you ok? I feel like we had that talk in Mrs. Pillsbury and we got out of there happy and stuff, but I'm scared you still have things to talk about. We can't stop telling things to each other. You got to talk to me."

He smiled to me. "Look, I'm still upset. Just a little bit. Not about the Chandler stuff, but remembering that you're leaving next year kills me. If there's something I can do about it? Yes, I can be a good boyfriend and support you no matter what. Next year will be tough to me, but I'll handle it. And I wanna enjoy the whole time we have until that happens. So yes, I am fine. But there's something we didn't do since we got better."

He said everything I needed to hear. Not a simple I'm fine relax. No, he actually showed me his emotions and even they not being the best, they showed everything would be just fine. That was all I needed. Well, this "all" was completed with the next.

"And that would be…?"

He went for a kiss on me. It was soft in the beginning, as the kiss I already knew and loved. But when I thought it was going to end, he went deeper in my mouth with his tongue. The rhythm of the kiss was getting faster and more desperate. He was holding my hips, but then I was pushed to the mix of walls and curtains from the aisle. When I noticed, he was sucking my mouth and I couldn't help but do the same with his.

Suddenly, we were in a desperate kiss, taking off our both clothes. No one was around, so we could do anything we wanted to.

He had just taken off his shirt when I went down to his neck. I gave him a hickey so strong that it stayed red for a couple of weeks. While I sucked him, he took off his pants and mine. I stopped kissing him for thirty seconds to take off my shirt, in which he helped. After we both make it, we looked at each other for a couple of seconds. He was the most beautiful view I had ever seen. But the cute moment ended really fast and we went back to sucking each other mouths. This time, his tongue wasn't as desperate as before. I took advantage of the moment, putted my mouth in his ear and whispered:

"Turn around."

If he weren't hard before, now he was. He did it as I told him to. And I decided to tease him a little bit.

Naked, I touched my whole body on his and passed my hand really slowly through his chest, touching his neck with my mouth. Not kissing, not pressing, just slightly touching. He moaned down, but I knew he was about to beg me to do it. When I reached his leg with my hand, I decided to start it.

Oh geez, that was one of my best performances. I went slow at the beginning and then went faster and faster and I'm pretty sure he had a huge orgasm. Or it sounded like that in my head.

* * *

I was laid in my bed, reading my fashion magazine when Carole entered in the room.

"Hi Kurt. How are you?"

I turned around to see her. "Hi Carole. I'm fine, thanks! What about you? What brings you to my bedroom?" I smiled after that to show I wasn't trying to look angry or something.

"Uh, well, I was taking a shower, and when I was drying my hair, I found something in the sink that belongs to you, I guess."

She showed me my necklass with the engagement ring and throwed on my hands, said goodbye and left the room. I got paralyzed. She knew. She knew it was mine. She knew Blaine proposed me. She shouldn't know it was mine unless she knew about the engagement, especially because Rachel spent a night in the house two days ago. It was more probable the ring being Rachel's. Unless she knew.

And she did.

* * *

**Proud of this chapter. I really liked it.**

**Finishing the 3rd season soon! Kisses.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – High Chances for Rain**

* * *

I didn't get into NYADA. That's what the letter said, I didn't get in. I felt like all my dreams had gone water down. What was I supposed to do now? Probably I would become a clothing seller in a cheap store of a mall in Ohio. My dreams were crashed and burned until becoming ashes. "When I have kids, what will I tell them when they ask me why we're so poor?" I though.

I was feeling so down that when school finished I gave Blaine a goodbye with a wave of my hand and that was all. That was all I was going to give him that time because I felt like crap. Then I went home and when got there, went straight to my room and locked myself in it. I had been resisting the whole day to cry, to scream, to break things, and when I finally could do it, I didn't. Why? I couldn't. I don't know why, maybe was because of the climate, maybe was because I wasn't feeling as much as I needed to do those things. I didn't matter. I just couldn't do it. The only thing I was able to do was throwing me in bed and sleep. I stayed there the whole afternoon.

* * *

I heard knocks on the door and someone screaming behind it:

"Kurt! Are you there?! Unlock this door now, I want to talk to you! Finn told me what happened, open the door!"

That was definitely my father. And apparently, Finn can't shut his mouth up. He had to tell my dad that my future was destroyed. Couldn't he take care of his own business? Until what I remember, he didn't get into his college neither.

My father kept knocking on the door, but stronger. I should've opened the door but I was so tired and destroyed I couldn't move. I felt like a real zombie.

"I'll break it if you don't open it now, I'm worried!"

Knock knock knock

There was no way I would open that door until I heard a special word of him:

"Blaine's here too! We're really worried Kurt, open this NOW!"

That was enough to make me get up and say quietly that I was going to open it, but I guess they didn't hear that part. I'm not even sure if I actually said it or if only stayed on my mind. I didn't matter because I opened the door right before they try to break it. In time!

When they saw me, I guess they actually saw a zombie, especially because I'm really sure I looked like one, not as one of _The Walking Dead_, but as one of the game _Plants VS Zombies_, which I only knew because Blaine got addicted to it for a while.

"Oh my God, Kurt. What the hell happened to you? You look like that girl of _The Ring_ as a male version!"

"I'm not that bad dad" Yes I was.

"Hey Kurt… What happened? You didn't even say goodbye to me today, you didn't answer your phone, the doorbell, I wasn't even sure where you were."

"Sorry Blaine. Hmmph" I was speaking slow and low, considering my state. "I want to talk to you… Can we dad?"

He was reluctant but yielded. "Fine. But I'll talk to you in a way or another, so be ready, doesn't matter what you both talk."

"Ok. Thanks. Come on Blaine" I pulled him inside my room and closed the door. Went to the bed and stayed sitting there, waiting Blaine join me. When he did, I started to talk.

"So. I'm sorry for leaving you at the school without giving a proper goodbye."

"That's not because I'm worried or pissed. You've done this before sometimes when you were in a bad humor or just needed to run to your house to finally relax. I get it. But generally, you answer my calls, you ask me to come over and help you to get through it or just comfort you. There was a time that you just screamed at me in the phone, but that was because you were really pissed. I understand that. But you didn't take my calls; you ignored me and slept the whole day. You have never done that. That's why I'm worried."

I looked at him, hesitant, but I knew I should tell him. It wasn't fair to just shut up. We had to talk. Unfortunately, it was a hard thing to say, I couldn't look at his face and think about it, so I turned my face to the opposite side on the floor.

"I… I got the letter."

"What letter?"

Why couldn't he be the kind of boyfriend that reads people's mind, especially of his beloved? Oh of course, because that doesn't exist, it's just a fantasy of Stephanie Meyer. "The letter of NYADA. I didn't get in." After those words, complete silent. Blaine broke the ice with some simple words:

"Kurt, look at me."

I hesitated, but did it as told. It was still hard to look at my fiancée knowing I wouldn't have a future in my career and that I wasn't good enough for him.

"Now pay attention. I know this is hard for you. I know you must be feeling like crap." Nailed it. "But it actually doesn't matter. You'll have another chance next year, and you were amazing this time, imagine the next. She complemented you, Kurt. I think you weren't approved because you're inexperienced, and yes, Rachel got it, but she called that woman a thousand times until she got what she wanted. I don't think it was fair, but happened. It's going to happen many times on your life, but I'll be here for you, I promise. I believe in you Kurt! I really do, and I think you're gonna be one of those super successful famous people that went through a hard time to get there. But I'll always be here for supporting you. For reminding you of your dreams and to you never give up. I mean it."

That was all I needed to hear. Well, almost all; for making it complete, I could get a letter from NYADA saying the other one was a joke and that I got into it. But from Blaine, that was all I could ask (and more).

"Do you have anything to do tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you could stay here with me and spend the night. I'm sort of needing cuddles."

"I could stay cuddling you for eternity."

After that, he pushed me to the pillow and went there by my side. Quickly, sent a message to his mother telling her he would spend the night out.

I laid on his chest and slept again. This time was better. This time I was calmer. This time I was feeling better.

* * *

For no reason, I woke up in the middle of the night. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see much. I knew Blaine was there under me, so I tried to leave the bed the most silent possible. Successful? Not exactly. I made him move a little bit, searching for something that wasn't there anymore, but I made it. I looked on the screen of my cellphone. It was 2 a.m.; also, there was a message for me, from Rachel, plus sixteen lost phone calls from Blaine. I read it:

_ Hi swtie ho dont u nswer my calls getting worried call me_

Rachel should seriously consider using punctuation. I wasn't going to answer that text at 2 a.m. in a Thursday. She could wait until tomorrow. I left the phone on the bed table where it was before and went to the bathroom. When I got there, closed the door and turned on the light.

I washed my face in the sink and looked myself in the mirror. I shouldn't have done that.

Looking at me in the mirror made me remember that letter. That stupid letter. Remind me that I probably wouldn't get in to any college, would have a mediocre job and the closer I would get to Broadway would be as a janitor of the stage. Also, I couldn't get married to Blaine. With my future ruined, I would never be enough to him, to us. Who was I anyway?

All those thoughts made me cry, even though I tried really hard not to. The worst part was listen steps on the room and see Blaine open the door. He got me crying like a baby standing on the front of the mirror with the water tap open. He closed it and turned to me, worried:

"Kurt, what's happening?". I looked at him but didn't say a word. Actually, I couldn't even think in something to tell him. He insisted, being more authoritarian, but as a concerned father. "Kurt, tell me why you're crying." Even that way, everything he could hear from me was my hiccups. Obviously he wouldn't just stay looking at me, so he came and hugged me, pressing my head with his hand on his shoulder. I didn't try to resist and cried there. When I was finally feeling comforted, I started to talk.

"I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Shh. Just breathe, ok? You don't owe me any apologizes. I need you to calm down, ok?"

I cried a bit more and then took my head out of his shoulder to look at him. Tears stopped coming down, and even though I felt that I would cry a lot more, I controlled myself. He pulled me to the bed and we sat there.

"I… I was just…" I took a long breath and continued. "I was thinking about my future. Our future." A pause. "I realized I'm not enough to you. I didn't get into a college. I never was anything special, never occupied any important post, especially at school. I'm a failure Blaine. That's what I am. I never won anything really important in my whole life. My future will be mediocre. The best I'll get is taking care of my dad's shop. I don't deserve the ring you gave me. I don't deserve you. I deserve nothing I have but that letter. That is the proof I'm a failure."

The look on his eyes was incredulous, with a certain irony. He didn't say anything for thirty seconds until stand up and call me.

"Come on, get up. Get a coat and follow me."

"Why?"

"We're going for a ride."

"What? Have you lost your mind? It's 2 a.m.!" Now I was the incredulous.

"Well, I don't care. I won't let you martyr yourself just because some idiots didn't appreciate your talent. Take your coat and let's go. I'll be downstairs." He said that and left the room, silently, to not wake up anyone in the house (especially my father). I didn't leave the room immediately. I wouldn't get out of the house on pajamas.

I opened my wardrobe and took out of it a white shirt, one of my jeans and a black warm coat and threw them on the bed. Went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my hair, went back to the room, changed the clothes and then I went downstairs, to find an impatient Blaine waiting for me.

"There's no one on the street now, Kurt. You didn't need to change your clothes."

"You say that because you're on your normal clothes, not pajamas."

"Of course. Can we go?"

"Yes."

He took me out of the house and opened the door of the car for me to get in. When we were ready to go, he turned the car on and drove until we arrive in a desert street (not that the most of them weren't, but this was darker). He parked and we got out of the vehicle.

I looked at him, indignant.

"Blaine, what the hell are we doing on a street that looks like we're getting killed at any minute?"

He ignored me and pointed to a car shop. "What do you see there, Kurt?"

"Nothing." I said, ironic.

"Come on, this is serious."

I sighed. "It's a car shop."

"Well, that's not just a car store. That's a car shop of Honda."

"So you know a car brand, congratulations. Can we go now? I'm scared." He went closer to me and hugged my shoulder to make me feel more confident (or less scared) – not that he was.

"Soichiro Honda wasn't as rich as he became. He passed for a lot of difficulties."

"Blaine, I already know his story, let's just go back home", I complained. He, once again, ignored me.

"There was a time when he almost got with no resources. Although that, he passed through the problem and fixed it. Later, his manufacture was bombarded and an earthquake destroyed what was remained, but he rose again. Became the _Biker of the century_! He lost so many times Kurt, but became a winner. He showed people to never give up on their dreams."

"Yes Blaine, but I'm no Soichiro Honda! I'm not as smart as him and as great as he was!"

"But I'm not asking you to be! Kurt, all I'm trying to show you is to stop martyring yourself just because you lost! This will happen a lot of times, but it's not a reason to you give up! You probably won't be an innovator, but you'll do what pleases you. You'll do something that makes you happy and well-successful! That's what matters, besides of being with the people you most love in the world. These are things that will make you happy. So don't tell me you're not worth it. That you're not good enough, because you are Kurt. You may not see that, but I do. And even though you didn't get into NYADA, I'm proud of you. Proud of what you did until today. You're the most amazing and important person in my life and kills me to see you like that. And to be really honest, you're my biggest idol."

I had no words for that. What he just said was amazing. I felt him being truthful with me. I felt his honesty, his concern about me and how he loved me.

That was the proof. That was the proof I needed. Since he proposed me, I was really happy, but there was always the fear: what if it doesn't work out? What if we go on different directions? What if we lose the interest on each other? Now, I didn't feel there were obstacles. There was just me and him.

I smiled to him and spoke with a melt voice: "We're gonna get married, aren't we?"

He smiled me back. "Yes, we are."

After that, we kissed each other. It was a deep and romantic kiss and we were holding on each other really tight. I loved him. He loved me. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Oh my Gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't update the fic for a long time, I'm feeling guilty, I'm really sorry guys.**

**The year is ending for me, which means after the tests week (it'll be in 2 or 3 weeks) I'll be totally free for writing (YAY)!**

**#**

**It's amazing how somethings we write apply exactly on us. Writing this chapter, especially the last part was really important to me. I kind of feel like Kurt does here. As if I'll never be as Soichiro Honda or even Steve Jobs. Writing the second part made me depressive, but while I was writing, I was also thinking about it, and seriously? It's true. It doesn't matter if you're just another person in the world. There's always someone who will feel that you're the only person that matters in the whole world. And that's important. Being happy is important. So it doesn't really matter if you don't get into the nicest college, or even getting into a college. You must look for the happiness. It'll be waiting for you.**


End file.
